eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Characters
Main characters :For a detailed comparison of resistances, see Clothes Wilfred Dion (Wil) / ウィルフレド　ディオン（ウィル） Wil is the game's protagonist... He wanted to apply for membership at alchemy guild a year ago, but failed because of the accident where his parents lost their life. Now, a year later, he plans to pass the entrance exams again. Largely, his combat purpose is to be a physical tank, able to shield frail units (like Serawi) from direct harm with skills such as Cover, as well as take considerable damage himself with his relatively high HP. This only increases once he gets his second outfit, which bears resistance against the main four elemental types and Physical. Being the actual alchemist, he also is very versatile in movement, being able to obtain all four elemental walking skills as well as Double Action. He is also capable of buffing his teammates with runes. Before reaching S and M weapon mastery levels, he has access only to Physical, Earth, Wind, Dark and Omni weapons, which limits his offensive capabilities somewhat. Despite his few combat skills, his high natural stats growth and access to better weapons late in the game make Wil ultimately one of the best offensive as well as defensive characters. Also, if you can procure his artifact, he will be able to fly and teleport along with his own ethereal skill. This turns him into the best explorer/collector in the game as he can go any type of terrain and obstacle. Weapons: Hammers Type: Human Classes: Yuela / ユエラ（月爛） Swordswoman from Disnafrody, she seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. She accepts Wil's offer to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Her combat role is the physical sweeper - able to move in, land high-damage, high-accuracy strikes with Sword Dances, and prevent the enemy's attacks with high evasion rate and skills like Sword Flash and Intimidate. She has high speed, which usually grants her an additional attack (or at least prevents the opponent from gaining one). Her Sword Dances cover all elemental types (including Omni) other than Ice and Wind, so in most cases she can use whatever weapon grants the largest stat bonus and still have the "right" elemental attack. Yuela's main weakness are the severe caps on her Res and Luk stats (and to a lesser extent Con as well). As a result, she is quite weak against any magic attacks and must rely on Evade to survive. In NG+ games, Godslayer Armor (especially with 1-2 Chronos gems) significantly reduces these weaknesses. Overall, she is a strong fighter and is a solid choice for almost any dungeon. Weapons: Swords Type: Human Classes: Emelita / エミリッタ Emelita is good-natured, enthusiastic and cares about others. From the start, she takes an interest in Wil and knows quite a bit about him before they formally meet. Emelita's combat role is that of the ranged nuke - she has powerful magic, but is slow to get to the party and intially quite frail. However, once she obtains a diversified list of spells and reaches level 40+, she becomes a powerful offensive force. She is the only character until late in the game to bear an AoE attack capable of striking five squares away (Io Rune), but her movement range is only 3 squares until she reaches level 50. Her lack of mobility is partially offset later when she gains spells with range of up to 5. Even at low levels, her magic attacks allow her to defeat foes that would normally be difficult to overcome due to high melee defense and/or physical resistances. She is one of the best shop managers, and given her low movement and initial weak combat abilities, is often better suited for that role rather than dungeon exploration until reaching higher levels and obtaining NG+ clothing. At higher levels (50+), with Double Action, excellent omni-elemental Sonic Scream spell obtained from Gothic Rocker Robe along with top level spells for Ice, Earth, Wind and decent Holy attack, Emelita becomes a very solid range attacker. Weapons: Staves Type: Human Classes: Servalwi Endoss (Serawi) / セラヴァルウィ　エンドース　（セラウィ） An elf sent from the nearby but little known elven village of Reyshiamael, she serves as the link by which the reclusive elves of Reyshiamael interact with the humans of Yuidora. Her dream is of future where humans and elves can build a cooperative future together. Being an elf, she has a much longer lifespan than humans, and will probably live much longer than Wil, a fact that the player is often reminded of throughout her route. She likes taking the role of elder sister, and is almost like a motherly figure to Emelita. Her combat role is largely multirole - she is the only ranged healer until NG+, and good with the bow as well as offensive magic. She starts with only Wind magic (and fairly weak at that), but once she learns clothing skills of other elements or merely equips the right elemental bow, fear her. Like Emelita, she's slow to move, so she may lag behind while the melee fighters move through the map. She tends to be overshadowed by Crayl and Crayanne due to this until she obtains high level archery skills such as Carpet Bombing and Enhanced Barrage together with upper level elemental spell skills. At levels above 50, with her stats un-capped, she ultimately becomes one of the best all-purpose range fighters. As a healer/mage, NG+ Hannah outclasses her due to range 9 healing as well as the benefits of having uncapped stats from level 1. Weapons: Bows Type: Demihuman Classes: Secondary characters (non-customizable) 'Aht / 土精アト' An earth spirit summoned by Wil and Serawi. Aht was initially little more than gooey brown slime little stronger than the average monster. However, Wil subsequently rectified the problems that she had and her true form was revealed to be a girl. Similarly to Wil, Aht's combat role is largely that of physical tank, with decent Con, rank A Physical resistance, and skills such as Iron Wall and Cover to protect her and her allies. Unlike Wil, at low levels she can hold her own against enemies fairly easily - as long as she is not attacked with magic. Until you get a Pure Anklet (and get her humanoid), she's the slowest party member (with only 2 Mov), which not only makes using her in most dungeons troublesome, but even training quite tiring. Her ability to use gloves as well as claws allows access to all elements by late game. More importantly, by that time she will have completed her "training" (ch 7 event), making her a much more useful party member. However, even with the much needed improvement in Mov and large bonuses to Speed and Luck, Aht is simply too handicapped by her stat caps to be anything other than a secondary, situational party member. In NG+ ver 2.0 games, Stone Golem makes this even more apparent. Weapons: Claws, Gloves Type: Mana Join condition: Quest 023 (chapter 1+) Classes: Resistances: 'Suina / 水精水那' Suina is an undine dwelling in Lake Shisetika nearby Yuidora. She joins Wil after he rescues her from monsters fighting over the lake. She is kind, if timid, and very affectionate towards Wil. Suina's combat role is a caster, primarily Ice-element, but her magic crystals provide her with some spells of other elements. She is quite capable in early game, being one of the first characters to gain a range 3 attack (Water Volley), but is really hindered later by her low stat caps. Although her stats growth still leaves much to be desired then, she gets better once she completes her quest line and obtains Ice Shield skill and Frozen Blade spell (an Omni-elemental melee spell), and certain weapons from 2.0 dungeons provide her with high-power, high-range spells as well. Weapons: Crystals Type: Mana Join condition: Quests 027 & 028 (chapter 1+) Classes: Resistances: 'Crayl / 木精クレール' Crayl and his sister Crayanne first meet Wil in Yuidora forest, where they try to play pranks on him. After observing Wil though, Crayl finds him interesting and subsequently joins him so that he may become strong to protect his sister. Unlike his sister, Crayl is considered Wind element, thus his elemental weakness is Fire. He is exclusively an archer, with strong weapon-based Wind attacks as special abilities. His role partially overlaps with Serawi, who possess Wind magic, thus he is not very useful if you invested heavily in making Serawi strong. Because of his Wind-based attacks, Crayl is very useful against constructs and Earth-element creatures such as lower-mid level dragons. At higher levels, Crayl struggles a bit due to stat caps and limited skills; his Wind attacks are still useful, but in many situations there are better choices to bring to the dungeon. Weapons: Bows Type: Mana Join condition: Quest 038 (chapter 2+) Classes: Resistances: 'Sharty / 睡魔シャルティ' Sharty is a succubus who was menacing the housewives of Yuidora (by seducing their husbands). She is subsequently captured by Wil and joins him as the better alternative to being turned over and executed by Yuidora authorities. On the battlefield, Sharty can serve as a secondary explorer, being one of the few characters who naturally has Thief, and later Adventurer. On the attack, she can use both magic and physical attacks equally, and can readily heal any damage that gets through with Bloodsuck. Her survivability when outnumbered is quite good thanks to Bloodsuck skills again. She also possesses the Flighty Guardian skill, which will always block one hit for any adjacent allies, making her a useful support for frailer characters, or when fighting against bosses and other strong enemies. Still, due to fairly low stat caps, Sharty frequently struggles against powerful foes. She doesn't have sufficient HP and Con/Res to survive repeated high damage attacks while her Evasion is too low to avoid a sufficient percentage of attacks. Even with Bloodsuck, she may not deal enough damage to regain sufficient HP. Against fellow demons or Holy-element attacks, she may have trouble without the right equipment (i.e. Special Gloves/Santified Necklace). Lack of Wind or Ice elemental attacks may be a factor in whether she is deployed. Generally, Lily is a better option in NG+. Weapons: Gloves Type: Demon Join condition: Quest 046 (chapter 2+) Classes: Resistances: 'Uya / 狐炎獣サエラブ' Uya is a flame fox and a servant of Kohakuren, who sends him to monitor Wil so that Wil does not forget or escape fulfilling her requests. Proud and somewhat stubborn, he seeks to become stronger and more self-reliant. As a flame fox, his elemental weakness is Ice. He is one of a few characters able to find hidden rooms, unlock doors, and excavate, all in 1 skill. He also has high movement range, allowing him to cover distances quickly, and at high levels, has double move. While that makes him a potentially very useful ally, his actual combat abilities are fairly limited, although his high Evasion allows him to often avoid retaliation. Assuming normal stat growth, he is most useful as a utility unit used to find hidden rooms and excavate materials when Wil is not around, fight low- to mid-level foes, or those using Fire attacks. Weapons: Claws, Fangs Type: Mystic Join condition: Quest 054 (chapter 2, accompany), chapter 3 (Wil reaches level 11 > see last event with Uya and Emelita > make something by alchemy > he joins) Classes: Resistances: 'Melodiana / 第八位天使メロディアーナ' Melodiana is an angel Wil meets after making an offering at the Cliffside Church. She subsequently joins Wil under the premise of monitoring him. Melodiana tells Wil that she is an archangel, which despite the grand sounding name, is the second lowest among the 9 ranks of angels. Offensively, she suffers from low stat caps, particularly Speed, and as a result, rarely gets an additional attack and often grants one to the enemies. Her Holy attacks are useful in the right situation, especially early game before other characters join or obtain such attacks. She serves decently on both physical and magical fronts, though she prefers the physical. Angel-related skills (such as Angel's Guardian and Angelic Command) lets her work well with fellow angels (e.g. Elizasleyn). While her skills are limited to Holy attacks, her weapon class (spears) ultimately covers all elements (including omni) with all but Wind available as normal (non S or M) level weapons. Still, overall, even with sizable stat bonuses from S & M level weapons, her stat caps and limited skill set relegate her to a secondary/situational support role. Weapons: Spears Type: Angel Join condition: Quest 051 (accompany), chapter 3-4 (Wil reaches level 12 > speak to her at Home > she joins) Classes: Resistances: 'Crayanne / 木精クレアンヌ' A tree spirit protecting the elven forest with her brother Crayl, Crayanne joins Wil and company after being rescued from a profiteering human merchant who captured her with the hope of havesting her honey. Because male and female tree spirits have contradictory natures, Crayanne is considered an Earth element character, unlike her brother Crayl, thus her elemental weakness is Wind. Offensively, Crayanne is primarily an Earth-based magic user, using Fissure and later Aftershock, though she also can use her bow acceptably. High Resistance and Speed works in her favor against spiritual foes, and decent Strength is nice against physical foes too. After her training event, she can also work as a battlefield healer, though not quite as versatile as Serawi. If you can get her Time Bracelet, she handily becomes a powerhouse with Double Move, and gets even better if you can use Supplements on her. Even with Double Move, there are situations where Crayanne may struggle or possibly not used at all. She is extremely vulnerable to Wind attacks (F- resistance) and should not be used against strong foes attacking with that element. Against foes highly resistant or immune to Earth attacks, her effectiveness is limited. Overall, with Double Move and relatively benign stat caps, shes a solid NPC - more so than her brother. Weapons: Bows Type: Mana Join condition: Quest 042 (chapter 6+) Classes: Resistances: 'Paraskevas / 幻獣パラスケヴァス' Paraskevas is an unique sea creature Wil meets while investigating a disturbance at Yuma Lake. After finishing a series of quests, he offers to help Wil and join the party. Despite not speaking a formal language, Servalwi can communicate with him to some extent, and Emelita becomes quite fond of him despite his monsterous size and appearance. Like Suina, Paraskevas is at home in water/ice environments. Give him a Mifu Hammer and he will clean up water type foes easily. Unlike Suina, he doesn't suffer from harsh ability stat caps, apart from abysmal luck. He has good HP and Str along with fairly good Con and Res, although his Spd is a bit low and his movement is only 3 until reaching level 55. The skills are fairly good: Supersonic is a nice Str-based attack skill with a range of 5, Water Breath is a decent AOE attack, and he starts with Intimidate as well. Paraskevas is situational party member best used in water/ice environments (replacing Suina if you used her in that role) or as a "light" tank against low to mid level opponents. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Type: Mystic Join condition: Quest 070 (chapter 7+) Classes: Resistances: 'Kohakuren / 妖狐コハクレン' Kohakuren is a nine tailed demon fox, one whose territory Wil tresspasses on while on an expedition in the Rosean Mountains. As an expression of apology, Wil offers his services to her. She joins Wil and company after Wil manages to completely satisfy her requests. Kohakuren's a Fire creature, and her elemental weakness is Ice. Fire magic is her domain, with very high Intelligence and strong Resistance, she is a potent offensive force against all but those highly resistant to fire attacks. Against foes weak to fire attacks she is uterly devastating using Nine Tail Flame. She is also a competent melee fighter if necessary due to fairly high Strength and decent Constitution. In addition to her offensive abilities, the Displace skill can send allies to any player-controlled sector, so she can stay back at the home base and send allies to the front lines to no risk and much faster than they would if they had to hoof it from the nearest controlled deployment point. Displace is also a very useful skill in gathering materials from already cleared maps - allowing collection of materials without having to re-fight battles. Weapons: Pipes Type: Mystic Join condition: Quest 060 (accompany), quest 062 started (join) Classes: Resistances: 'Elizasleyn / 第五位天使エリザスレイン' Having Melodiana as a companion gave Wil a positive impression of angels, so when the legend of an angel with a singing voice reached his ear, he decides to pay the said angel a visit. However, when he finally does meet Elizasleyn, he learns of her hostile intent towards Yuidora, which she believes will eventually bring about ruin due to it's development. After a brief war, Wil defeats Elizasleyn in battle and makes a contract with her, whereby she promises to kill him if he does not meet her expectations. Unlike Melodiana's strict but gentle personality, Elizasleyn can almost be said to be cruel. Elizasleyn is a 5th ranked angel (Virtue), and as an angel, she is weak to Darkness element. Much faster on foot than most other casters, Elizasleyn can move quickly through a battlefield to aid others with Angelic Command and various Holy-based skills. She also has a curious AOE ability (Light Veil and later Atonement) which, while not unique in terms of range, does not attack allies like most other spells. She also is one of only a couple of characters who can learn the Seal skill, which limits enemy attacks to their primary weapon. With good resistances (other than Dark which is a manageable E), stats and a solid Omni attack from the start in Angelic Hymn, Elizasleyn is a good all-around range fighter. Weapons: Staves Type: Angel Join condition: Quest 077 (chapter 7+) Classes: Resistances: 'Gaptahl / 雷竜ガプタール' Gaptahl joins the party after Wil returns the dragon egg stolen by Gantz. His demeanor is "noble", almost to the point of being arrogant, but he develops respect for Wil as the game progresses - ultimately leading to him joining the party. When first joining the party, Gaptahl is a bit of a paper dragon - he's not nearly as powerful as when you initially confront him. His resistances are surprisingly average for a dragon, with "B" resistance to everything but Wind (X = immune as a storm dragon) and Fire (E). Starting stats are decent overall, but low Res combined with his average elemental resistances requires careful deployment against magic-using foes. Skills are fairly good: he starts with Thunder Breath AOE Wind attack, and easily gains the top tier Wind spell Thunder Carnage, although the effectiveness of the latter is limited by his mediocre Int. Dragon Assault is a powerful melee attack offering a good Str bonus and SP drain. He also gains Prevail I from his personal accessory. He is best suited as a situational unit against foes weak to Wind attacks, using his Flight skill and high movement to reach/search distant areas, or fight low to mid level foes until his stats improve sufficiently to take on strong opponents. Weapons: Fangs Type: Mystic Join condition:Quest 71, 72 and 73, Chapter 8, Wil Level 37+, Missable 'if didn't Join at chapter 8 Classes: Resistances: 'Ragsmuena / 死神ラグスムエナ A reaper who was fused with the spirit of Yuela's dead sister, Ragsmuena terrorized the mines and forest of Yuidora, until she was defeated by Wil and subsequently forcibly seperated from the said sister's spirit, and began to wander dungeons aimlessly slaying monsters for their life force. She is later captured by Wil, who out of his desire of peaceful coexistance with various races did not slay her. She joins several events after. As a reaper, Ragsmuena's elemental weakeness is Light. As a spirit, Ragsmuena has high Constitution and Strength. Many of her weapons and skills have Death effect, capable of instantly killing the enemy. On top of high Con, she has S+ resistance to Physical attacks, making her the ultimate tank against physical melee attacks. Even against elemental melee attacks, her high Con reduces damage taken considerably. However, she has low starting HP, average (B) resistance to Earth, Ice, Wind and Fire, E resistance to Holy attacks, and a low Res stat, rendering her very susceptible to non-Dark magic attacks. She's effective against melee attacking foes, Holy-based foes (if equipped with Sanctified Necklace), and once she gets a Holy attack weapon such as the Guilty Scythe (Gauntlet prize), demonic and other Dark foes. Weapons: Scythes Type: Undead Join condition: Quest 078 > 079 (accompany) > 080, Max Chapter 8 with Yuela at level 38+ > At home enter workshop to build something but just go back > Join Classes: Resistances: New game+ characters 'Mylen Ploa / ミレーヌ・プロア' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. In an EX-event, Wil picks up a magical black pearl (漆黒の魔珠) belonging to Mylen in 修羅の混沌遺跡 (Wartorn Ruins). Upon his return to his workshop, Wil is confronted by Mylen, demanding its return. After learning that she intends to use the power of the black pearl for evil, Wil refuses to return it, and as a result had to confront and defeat Mylen in battle in the Gushimera Temple. Upon defeating her, Wil decides to teach her to understand humans and why it is wrong to kill. Mylen is one of the best side characters you can recruit, having Double Action from the start, no elemental weaknesses, and excellent initial stats (especially Str, Spd, and Evd). With careful training, she's capable of reaching massive strength, speed and luck upon reaching 99, and capping all stats but HP after a single transmigration. Powerful all-range fighter, boasting a devastating 9-range attack, a base 9 move with access to teleport, double action, prevail and ferocity. Explosive Assault is utterly devastating to opponents weak to fire, and Ferocity adds to her already potent offensive power. Equiped with a Naqua Ninja Blade, she can be a quick explorer of hidden rooms in addition to having a chance of inflicting Death. Compared to Yuela, Mylen has better starting stat, but upon stat cap she lacks access to Yuela's massive skill pool (Flurry, Undress, Counter/Vorpal counter, Ethereal, Sword Flash), but possess a much better move range and evade and a 9-range attack. Mylen has one of the highest command costs in the game, but is well worth it. Weapons: Swords, Crystals, Claws Type: Demon Join condition: NG+, quest 083 (requires picking up Ebony Pearl in Chaotic Warground - Wartorn Ruins) Classes: 1 歪魔 literally means "warped devil", KanJi reads "Waima" 2 Due to a mistake in translation, second English title is same as first one. In fact, her second title could be translated as "Space compressing warped devil princess". Resistances: 'Phinilly / フィニリィ' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Upon discovering the spirit's candlestick (精霊の燭台) in Ancient Ruins (古の鬼族遺跡), Wil is given the opportunity to go on an expedition to the Mercy Light Valley (光憐の谷). Upon arrival, he discovers that the place is protected by powerful magic that denies outsiders entry. When Wil finally enters the valley, he finds Phinilly hostile to him for tresspassing into her territory. After her defeat, she joins Wil and company hoping to learn more about humans and what makes them strong. As a fairy, Phinilly has no elemental weakness, but is strong to physical, light and dark, just like the Eushully maid angels. Phinilly is one of the more useful companions even if the Eushully maid angels are recruited. Her stats are good overall (Int very good), HP is fairly high, and she has no elemental weaknesses while being resistant to physical damage. Her skills are good if not outstanding as well. She has top-notch Wind attacks which are effective even to those without weakness to wind due to her high Int. Accelerated Thrust is a good backup melee attack while Reflect can be devastating in some cases. She also gets Double Action, although not until level 99. In short, she is a very good melee fighter with excellent mobility and some magic/range offensive capabilities as well. Weapons: Spears Type: Mana Join condition: NG+, quest 082 (requires finding Fairy Candlestick in Runic Forest Ruins - Ancient Ruins) Classes : Resistances: 'Asmodeus / アスモデウス' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. While exporing the deep recesses of Yuidora Mine (ユイドラ鉱脈), Wll encounters a powerful and evil entity, whose interest he piques after a battle. Asmodeus offers Wil knowledge, which he readily accepts in the form of lectures through her avatar summoned by special bracelet. Unbeknownst to Wil, Asmodeus was slowly corrupting him with lust. Fortunately, Melodiana and Elizasleyn were well aware of her plans and upon informing Wil, Wil and company set off to defeat Asmodeus. She becomes a companion shortly after. According to Asmodeus, she is a fallen seraphim, the highest rank of angel. Starting at level 80, Asmodeus is one of the most powerful companions you can get. She has no elemental weaknesses. While her stats are rather unremarkable for a level 80 and weapon skill is only "A", her skill set is one of the best in the game. Double Action is available upon joining the party, and her attack skills are not only powerful, but long-ranged as well (5 spaces). With massive HP, she can also tank if needed despite mediocre Con and Res. However, she has the worst Luck growth in the game. Like Mylen, her command cost is high, but worth the cost, although by the time you get her, you are probably powerful enough not to need her. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Type: Demon Join condition: NG+, quest 087 (guest), quest 090 (join) Classes : Resistances: 'Eushully / エウシュリーちゃん（白エウ娘）' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Eushully is probably the best Eushully Angel overall. With good initial stats (even without the excellent Eushully Tiara) and decent movement, she is both a good melee and ranged fighter. She also has a short range magic omni attack as well. As with the other 3 Eushully characters, she wields a personalized weapon offering generous stat bonuses with the top tier weapon offering some off the highest bonuses in the game. Finally, Eushully-chan is an excellent store clerk. Her biggest drawback is her relatively high command cost. Weapons: Vacuums Type: Angel Join condition: Quest 093 Classes: Resistances: 'Black Eushully / ブラックエウシュリーちゃん（黒エウ娘）' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Black Eushully is strictly a range fighter primarily using Omni-element attacks. Her initial stats are average apart from fairly high Int. Given her fairly low Con & HP, and no melee attack, her usefulness is limited due to the fact that other than the excellent Biaduece AOE, her other attacks only have a range of 2 until she reaches level 64. Like the other Eushully characters, she is equipped with the powerful Eushully Tiara and her weapons offer huge stat bonuses when fully leveled. Initially, she is best suited for situations where enemies are highly resistant to physical attacks, but susceptible to magic attacks. Once her level rises and she gains additional skills, she becomes a much better all around ranged fighter. Weapons: Kettles Type: Angel Join condition: Quest 094 Classes: Resistances: 'Anastasia / アナスタシア' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Anastasia is the weakest of the Eushully characters - both in terms of starting stats and skills. She also has the lowest service score as well. While she does have a ranged attack (default), it only has a range of 2 spaces. Windup Punch offers a low cost (and low stat boost) melee attack. She does have high Evade, but that isn't enough to offset low HP and Con against strong or multiple foes. Similar in character to Sharty and Lily, she lacks the Bloodsuck skills they both have. Other than Double Action (obtained at level 99) her skills are average at best. Cross-Counter is especially disappointing as it imposes a high Con penalty on a character that already is weak in that area - essentially rendering the skill useless against stronger foes. Anastasia does have high movement and relatively low command costs, but generally is best suited as a shop clerk or as as clean up fighter against weaker foes until her Con and HP level up enough for her to survive powerful attacks. It's worth noting that Anastasia is classified as Mana rather than Angel, so Angel's Guardian will not work for her. With Append 2.0, a max-stat Anastasia with Infini Bucket becomes one of the strongest and most versatile characters. Offensively, she hits 165 in both Str and Int, has 6-range Omni magic along with ranged and melee attacks, and sports a high crit chance to boot. Her 7 Mov is among the best, allowing her to clear a room full of enemies ahead of everyone else. Practically, however, Anastasia needs her artifact, at least one transmigration, and weapon grinding both to synthesize and to equip the Infini Bucket. Leguna (and Lily with a Railgun weapon) can fulfill a similar niche with much less grinding required. Weapons: Buckets Type: Mana Join condition: Quest 095 Classes: Resistances: 'Ms. Eukleia / エウクレイアさん' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Shy and silent (she literally doesn't speak), she is the leader of the Eushully characters. Eukleia is the the best melee fighter of the Eushully group. Her stats are mostly average, but she has a high Str score. With the Eshully Tiara and massive Str boost from a fully leveled Eushully or Rail fan, even her normal attacks become quite powerful. Skills are decent, with Flower Bloom (and upgrades) being Death attacks. Flurry and Preemptive are also useful, if a bit mundane. She does have a decent ranged attack (Whirlwind Slash) as well, which retains the element of her weapon. While starting HP is decent, her Con & Res are relatively low. Together with average elemental (Earth, Ice, Fire & Wind) she can struggles a bit against elemental/magic range attacks. Also, she has the highest command costs of the four Eushully characters - one of the highest in the game and as high as Mylen Ploa. With that taken into consideration, she is simply not worth the expense compared to other characters in most cases unless Wil is at Meister or Magnus level. Weapons: Fans Type: Angel Join condition: Quest 096 Classes: Resistances: 'Roka Luscort / ロカ・ルースコート' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing the events at Shipwreck Beach, only available in NG+ with the Party Members bonus on. She will always remain a Clone Unit and have no personal events. With average stats, average movement, unremarkable skills and pretty lousy resistances for a 3rd game character (lowest possible F- vs Dark while somehow Elizasleyn and Melodiana have an E resistance), she's outclassed by a number of other characters in the game. Her only redeeming point is that only she can equip the most powerful spear at 57 Str. With improved stats upon leveling up, she's a servicable fighter, but not much more than that... Weapons: Spears Type: Human Join condition: NG++, quest 109 completed in NG+, Clone Units active Classes: Resistances: 'Lyphia / リフィア' Character from "Battle Goddess" series, playable in Battle Goddess VERITA (戦女神VERITA). Full name: Imperial Princess Lyphia Irina Sylphya Marshrun of Mesofiru (リフィア・イリーナ・シルフィア・マーシルン帝国の皇女のメソフィル). Grandchild of Louie, Sylphya and Kārian, and she's currently on mission to save her grandfather's deceased wife's soul. In Kamidori, she briefly joins in NG+, and after completing all her events in your NG+, she'll become usable in third and later playthroughs . You will hear rumors at the bar, regarding demonfolk, eventually leading up to the Ominous Portals dungeon. Completing that and all her followup events (hotsprings required) will let Lyphia and Evelyn join upon starting a new game. She will always remain a Clone Unit and will have no personal events. Despite being a "demonfolk," Lyphia has some of the best if not the best Holy attacks in the game - Cross Ciel and Sacred Column. Together with no penalty against Dark attacks and high Int, she is easily one of the best choices against demon/Dark foes and does quite well even against foes without strong magic resistance. Meteor Storm is one of the better ranged AOE magic attacks. Lyphia has starting resistance to all but Holy and Dark attacks and a decent starting Res (MDef) stat as well. Her weakness is low starting HP combined with low Con (PDef) and little to no evade. Lyphia simply can not stand melee combat, and can be "one-shoted" until reaching higher levels if up against a strong foe despite good (and later very good) physical resistance. Like Evelyn, her resistance for all types other than Holy and Dark improve to S level upon reaching level 70. Relatively low Str means that while she does have a melee attack, it's negligable in effect. She is strictly a range fighter, and quite competent in that role against all but those highly resistant to Holy attacks. Weapons: Staves Type: Demonfolk Join condition: NG++, quest 108 completed in NG+, Clone Units active Classes: Resistances: 'Evelyn / エヴリーヌ' As well as Lyphia, she's a character from "Battle Goddess" series, playable in Battle Goddess VERITA (戦女神VERITA). Originally she was one of ten "Shinryou no Setsuma" - Demon Gods (魔神), which were summoned by mage Buleard in order to defeat goddess Femirins and steal her powers. Her rank among summoned Demon Gods was fifth. Later, due to certain circumstances, she joined Mesofiru Empire, and now she's traveling with Lyphia. In Kamidori, she briefly joins in NG+, and after completing all her events in your NG+, she'll become usable in third (NG++) and later playthroughs. You will hear rumors at the bar regarding demonfolk, eventually leading up to the Ominous Portals dungeon. Completing that and all the followup events will let Evelyn and Lyphia join upon starting a new game. She will always remain a Clone Unit and will have no personal events. Her role is that of an "older sister" to Lyphia. With solid starting stats and good resistances which improve upon reaching level 70 to S for all types other than Holy and Dark, Evelyn is an efficient, if not spectacular, archer. The Swift skill is a plus, as is the Flurry while Riu Nehl is a fairly good long range (4 space) dark attack, and Cero Anfini provides a powerful, short range (2 spaces) omni attack. Still, she has relatively few skills even upon reaching high levels. Her main advantage over Crayl/Crayanne is her higher stats and resistances. With the right bow, Evelyn is a solid, if not spectacular, range fighter. Weapons: Bows Type: Devil Join condition: NG++, quest 108 completed in NG+, Clone Units active Classes: Resistances: 'Hannah - ハンナ' Joins in the Append Disk ハンナさんの巡礼旅行記 (Hannah's Pilgrimage). Hanna is the priestess who runs the local church in Yuidora. She is very devout, pensive, and fairly quiet - though on occasion she will converse at length with Wil. As the story develops, her respect, along with a hidden, lustful affection despite her appearance (NG+), for Wil grows. In NG+ games, after spending a sufficient amount of money, Hanna will make a series of requests for Wil to complete. Once completed, Hannah joins the party. Hanna is a holy mage with both Holy based magic attack skills and some healing skills as well. She starts at level 1 with good stats (very good Int) apart from low Spd. Apart from a weak F against Dark attacks, her resistances are superior overall (B Phys, A+ for Earth/Ice/Fire/Wind, S+ for Holy) despite being human. Two things make Hannah a very good party member. First, as with Lilly she starts at level 1 with NO stat caps. Second, she has a very good personal staff for each element. The Mana staffs (Earth, Ice, Wind & Fire) magic attacks are excellent - all top (gold) level, long range attacks (5 spaces for Earth/Ice/Fire and 3 for Wind). While Holy and Dark staff attacks are lower level (Sunlight Burst and Hellfire Cage), they grant sizable Int bonuses, especially for non S or M level weapons (+18 and +22 respectively). Thus, even though her skills are limited to Holy attacks, Hannah can fight effectively against almost any foe. Hannah does have a few negative aspects. Her melee combat ability is very limited, and until she reaches high higher levels with access to Magic Resistance and Reflect (along with a high Res stat), she may have trouble against foes with ranged Dark Attacks. She also lacks an omni/null attack (at least initially). Weapons: Staves Type: Human Join condition: NG+, quest 113 Classes: 1 Due to a mistake in translation, second English title is same as first one. Resistances: 'Lily / リリィ' After completing the Extra Stories quest "An Angel's Melancholy" you will have the option to have Lily join your party upon starting a new game. Lily will always remain a "Clone Unit" and will have no events in the story. You will also be able to choose between her Girl, Teenager and Adult form which will change her appearance and sprite, but not stats. Lily is very similar to Sharty, but ultimately a much better character. Because she starts at level 1 with low stats, it takes quite a bit of careful leveling up before she is able to contribute meaningfully in combat. However, because she has no stat caps from the start, once her ability stats rise (especially if Marwen's Ring & Necklace are used), she becomes a very good support character, and a strong fighter at higher levels (lvl 50+). Her ability to use almost any weapon is very useful and allows her not only to have the best elemental weapon against a particular foe, but also to switch from melee to range fighter (bow or magic attack) with ease. Like Sharty, she does not have a lot of HP and thus relies, albeit to a lesser extent, upon Bloodsucking skills along with Evasion to withstand high damage or multiple attacks. Compared to Sharty, Lily has similar skills along with some other very useful skills such as Flurry, Hades Blast and Teleport. Another benefit is that she has one of the lowest command costs in the game. Overall, Lily is an excellent party member. Weapons: Hammers, Swords, Bows, Staves, Claws, Gloves, Evil Gloves, Fangs, Spears, Pipes, Scythes (all weapons except character-specific) Type: Demon Join condition: "An Angel's Melancholy" extra story cleared Classes: Resistances: 'Leguna / レグナー' While Leguna starts with incredibly weak stats, his offensive capability is better than Lily's. In addition, he has a fairly high base stat growth (aside from HP) without stat growth boost items, and as he starts at level 1 uncapped, he can become a strong offensive mage. Low health at higher levels makes him riskier than other mage choices if surrounded. If supported, however, Leguna can be an excellent mage, especially once he gets the powerful 9-range Judgment Lance at level 70. Also very notable is that his artifact can be obtained early and easily; it morphs from the Red Mantle and doesn't require any particularly rare materials, and once synthesized, turns him into a powerhouse, with several significant stat boosts and abilities (including Double Action). Weapons: Swords, Gloves, Magic Gloves Type: Human Join condition: "Hot Springs Tales" extra story cleared Classes: Resistances: 'Stone Golem / ストーンゴーレム' Stone Golem is what you wish Aht would be, and is the best tank in the game. It has excellent resistances to almost every element (immune to Ice & Earth, S+ to Fire, S for both Holy & Dark, A to Physical). Its only weakness is against Wind (E) which can be offset easily if needed with a Typhoon Necklace. On top of strong resistances, Stone Golem has massive HP, receiving +2-4 HP per level (+3-4 with Marwen's Ring or Necklace). Because there are no stat level caps from the start, it does not suffer from stat limitations like Aht (particularly resistance and luck). Stone Golem is also a good fighter as well due to its high strength. Skills are similar to Aht's, but Tremor replaces Rock Throw, and Iron Punch and a few other skills are replaced with with Intimidate skills. Weapons: Claws, Gauntlets, Gloves Type: Construct Join condition: "Hot Springs Tales" extra story cleared Classes: Resistances: Levels required for stat unlocks Every character's stat caps are removed at certain rank. Below is the chart of levels required for those ranks. All Unlisted characters start without caps. Levels required for events Below is a chart listing the minimum level characters need to be before finishing each chapter (or, for "NG+" column, completing the game) in order to hit every event. For instance, if you're currently in chapter 6, make sure Emelita is at level 28 before moving to chapter 7. For the NG+, make sure you reach it before starting the last chain of events in the run. *Note: As said above, this table lists the minimum level '''and '''latest that one has to be in order for the event to happen. This does not include earliest time for event to occur. (it is better to over level.) *In chapter 9, events and recruitment can only happen during the first half of the chapter. Therefore, it is recommend to get a character to the level before continuing in the story at chapter 9. *If a character is recruited at chapter 9, their character event in the latter half of chapter 9 might not occur. *'Missable Events:' :#Melodiana: Joins '''only '''in Chapter 3 and 4, Wil Lvl 12+ :#Paraskevas: Joins in Chapter 7 and after, Wil Lvl 35+ :#Gaptahl: Joins '''only '''in chapter 8, Wil Lvl 37+ :#Ragsmuena: Joins in chapter 8 and after, Yuela Lvl 38+ Characters